Practical
by yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Set in their 5th Year, Harry and Ron talk about kissing girls. Ron thinks its a good idea to practice first. H/R Slash Oneshot


Hello~ For those of you who come to this story from my WIP Potions Gone Wrong, I apologise for deviating. I can't seem to get this out of my head, so I thought if I just wrote it down and got it out of my system I could get back to PGW. I feel slightly ashamed of myself for liking Harry/Ron. It's not a paring I would've _ever_ thought I would like. Ron is really growing on me. After ten years of reading HP, I'm only just starting to like Ron Maybe it's a phase? I feel like I'm betraying Draco~ Poor baby. Maybe I will write a Harry/Draco/Ron fic.

Oh my god! I have the best plot for that story. Okay, so my next fic will be H/D/R. Fact.

-HRHRHRHRHRHRHR-

"What do you think it's like?" Ron said, falling in to his seat beside Harry in the Gryffindor common room. It was late, well past midnight, but the pair had only just finished their Divination homework for the day. The dream diary for Trelawney was time consuming and took a creative mind; making up dreams and their meanings was harder than either of them expected. Hermione had buried herself in an Ancient Runes book for the majority of the evening before retiring to bed, leaving the two boys completely alone in the usually busy common room.

"What do I think what is like?" Harry leaned his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes blissfully against the dying embers in the fireplace.

"Kissing," Ron mumbled shyly. It was rare for the ginger boy to act coy, so naturally Harry opened his eyes and smirked at him.

"I wouldn't know. Never done it," Harry shrugged his tired shoulders and settled himself more comfortably on the sofa. Ron stared at the side of Harry's face intently.

"You're close to doing it with Cho, right?" Ron shifted on the sofa too, bringing one leg up to rest underneath the other, his body now faced Harry entirely.

"Well, not really," Harry shrugged again, this time slightly awkwardly. He felt his face flush under Ron's scrutiny. Ron nodded slowly and frowned.

"You're closer to kissing a girl than I am," Ron let out a short laugh that Harry knew was used to cover his insecurity. It was an awkward conversation that neither boy had brought up before. Both boys were silent for a while, watching the last of the fire die out.

"Do you think it's all that great?" Ron broke the silence after a few more moments. Harry heaved a sigh and turned to face his friend, however, he smiled patiently.

"We'll never know until we try it," Harry reasoned. Ron nodded slowly again and Harry noticed, with a slight squirming feeling in his stomach, that his eyes flicked down to Harry's lips. The Boy Who Lived took a deep breath and smiled bravely at Ron.

"Think we should?" Ron shifted around in his place again, "You know, try it?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"If we had girls to try it on, we wouldn't be having this conversation right?" Harry laughed and closed his eyes again. The feeling of Ron's eyes still lingering on him warmed him more than the fire had. Ron mumble something unintelligible, turning is own face back to the fire.

"What?" Harry questioned, his patience waning slightly. He hated nothing more about Ron than when he mumbled.

"I said, we don't have to try it on girls," Ron kept his eyes on the fire but Harry noticed the flush that crossed his cheeks and spread to his ears. Surprise widened Harry's eyes and he turned to fully face Ron for the first time.

"You mean..?" Harry quieten, a slight thrill raced through him. Did Ron really mean..?

"Well, everyone does it right? I heard Fred and George talking about it last year. You know, before the Yule Ball. They were saying that they would get some practice in before going with their dates so they weren't rusty. Said it was normal. Said that lots of boys do it, so girls don't laugh at them for being rubbish kissers." Ron finished quietly. "Now that I think about it, I wonder who Fred and George practiced with…" A slightly panicked look crossed Ron's face. Harry sat in a stunned silence, as far as he knew, boys very much didn't kiss each other. Was he really that naïve? A sudden laugh bubbled up through his lips.

"Maybe they practiced with each other?" Harry smirked at his friend, the uncomfortable atmosphere that had descended upon them since Ron's suggestion broke as Harry burst out laughing at the look of disgusted disbelief on his ginger haired friend's face.

"Harry, that's just gross," He shook his head, his ears had returned to their normal colour now. Harry smiled easily at his friend, his fluttering stomach settling down again. "Seriously wrong, mate."

Harry shook with silent giggles, although a large part of his mind was preoccupied with the thought of boys in their year kissing each other for practice. The image of Crabbe and Goyle practicing together instantly cut off Harry's giggles. A slightly revolted look crossed his face. Ron glanced worriedly at his friend.

"You think its gross right? Practicing with..?" Ron trailed off, looking distinctly uncomfortably. Harry instantly regretted his expression.

"No, not at all," Harry shook his head, "I was just thinking about… Never mind." The image of the two Slytherins was too nasty to share with Ron. Ron, however, visibly relaxed.

"So… do you want to?" Harry scuffed his foot against the faded carpet, trying to sound casual. Ron sat up a little straighter and stared directly at the side of Harry's head.

"Yeah, alright," Ron almost whispered back. Harry took a deep breath and faced Ron bravely. They sat and stared at each other for a while, neither daring enough to make the first move. After several seconds and in almost silent agreement, both boys slowly moved forwards. They leaned their heads either way, close enough now to feel each other's breath ghosting along their lips.

Harry quickly moistened his lips which in turn made Ron's eyes skip down to his friend's mouth. They were barely a centimetre apart now and Harry felt frozen in place. He couldn't quite bring himself to close the gap between them. Neither, it seemed, could Ron.

A particularly loud crackle from the dying fire made both boys jump and pull apart. Harry's heart was beating far too quickly and his face flushed at the thought of what he had just been about to do. A quick glance at Ron told him his friend was in a similar state of shock.

"Erm…" Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. Ron nodded slowly and stood up, faking a stretch and yawn.

"Its way late," Ron mumbled, "I guess we're both tired right?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, standing up also, "It _is_ late. It would have been weird to, you know, kiss…" He finished quietly, just saying the word out loud sent shivers up his arms.

"And we have Umbridge first thing tomorrow morning," Ron looked around sheepishly, as if that settled it. When in doubt, blame their madness on Umbridge. Harry smiled guiltily at his ginger friend and they moved together towards the stairs that led to the fifth year's boy's dormitory.

Three sets of even breathing met their ears when Harry and Ron reached their room. Well, two sets of even breathing and one of Neville's snoring. The two boys got undressed and in to bed as quickly as they could and awkwardly said goodnight before pulling their curtains shut around them.

Harry stared at the ceiling for when felt like an eternity. He tossed and turned and tried all he could to clear his mind, but he was failing miserably. Ron's face kept looming above him. _So_ close and yet Harry didn't have the guts to move one more centimetre and push their lips together. Wasn't he a Gryffindor? Wasn't he supposed to be courageous and daring? Resolute, Harry sat up and was about to pull his curtains back and march over to Ron's bed when his ginger friend called out his name softly.

"Harry?" By the sound of it, Ron was just outside Harry's curtains, "You awake, mate?" Harry swallowed loudly and pulled his curtains back, revealing his expectant face.

"Yeah, what's up?" He scooted over so Ron could sit on the edge of his bed. Ron, however, sat down cross legged on the bed, pulling Harry's curtain closed again.

"I don't think it would be weird," Ron said, with a steely determination in his eyes. Harry stared up at him is slight bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?" Harry shook is head and was halfway smiling before Ron cut across him.

"It wouldn't be weird to kiss you." He didn't blink, didn't move. Harry sat up straighter and bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Harry whispered in to the deathly silence. The ghost of a smile played across Ron's lips before he reached a hand towards Harry and guided their faces back together again, closing his eyes. Harry mimicked Ron and let his eyes fall shut. It was much easier without seeing those deep pools of blue so close. Their lips gently brushed against each other, Ron's hand incredibly warm against Harry's jaw.

Their kiss was soft and gentle, just the pressing of lips together. After a few seconds, Ron pulled back. His eyes remained firmly closed and he let out a shaky breath. Harry followed suit, feeling his whole body tremble slightly.

"Ron…" Harry tried but was quickly shushed by the other boy. Ron ran his hand along Harry's jaw, up across his cheekbone and in to the hair at his temple. His fingers gently caressed through Harry's hair before curling gently in the fine wisps at the base of Harry's head. Ron shifted on to his knees and tugged slightly at Harry's hair. Ron was already much longer than the raven haired boy, so this new arrangement made the angle of their kiss interesting. Harry brought an arm around Ron's shoulder, pulling him closer. Their lips met again but it was different this time. Both boys knew they wanted more.

Harry was the first one to open his mouth slightly. It was just a parting of lips, which Ron soon followed. The hand in Harry's hair tightened whilst Ron's other hand slipped down to rest at the small of Harry's back. Harry's breathing quickened; he drew air through his nose. Ron was so close. Heat radiated from him and Harry felt himself flush. His pyjama bottoms felt awkward about his hips. Ron pulled his mouth away again, glancing down at the Boy Who Lived.

"You want this?" He whispered so quietly Harry felt more than heard it.

"Yes," Harry whispered back, the arm about Ron's shouldered tightened and his other hand clawed at Ron's bare, flushed chest. And then Ron's mouth was back on Harry's again. Much more sure of himself, Ron pushed his tongue in to Harry's mouth experimentally. Harry groaned loudly. He couldn't help himself. The feeling of Ron's tongue sliding against his own sent jolts of pleasure straight to his loins. Ron, however, faltered. He pulled away from Harry entirely and reached for Harry's nightstand, returning with his friend's wand.

He handed the holly wand to Harry and mumbled "Silencing spell," before pressing a kiss to the other boy's lips. Harry nodded numbly and cast the spell, dropping his wand beside them. Ron returned to his position, letting his tongue thrust back in to Harry's mouth. The Boy Who Lived moaned again, this time letting his own tongue push back. They slid together, dancing frantically. Harry's whole body tingled beneath Ron; he wanted to thrust his hips up but was too scared that it would be taking things too far. Because this was just practice, right?

Further thoughts left his head completely when Ron bit at his bottom lip. Harry shuddered and gripped tightly at the other boy, the fingers at Ron's chest scratched harshly but Ron seemed unaffected. He thrust his tongue deeply in to Harry's mouth, drawing out moans and gasps from his friend. The ginger boy explored Harry's mouth fully before pulling away again. He panted slightly as he took in the appearance of the Boy Who Lived.

Harry's face was flushed, his lips red and slightly swollen from their kiss. His chest was rising and falling in a rhythm that matched his own. From the position they were in, Harry's head was throw completely back and his hair slipped backwards, exposing his lightning bolt scar. Ron leant downwards and kissed it. Harry's eyes half opened and Ron was met with the breath taking green eyes. He faltered slightly before using his hands to push Harry backwards on to the bed. Harry allowed himself to be guided, lying amongst his pillows. Ron's hands on his bare skin burned, leaving trails of goose bumps in their wake.

Ron aligned himself with Harry's prone form and gently lowered himself down. His body covered Harry's entirely and he began to lick and kiss at Harry's neck. The raven haired boy squirmed slightly and pushed his hips as far in to the mattress as they would go. With Ron laying on him like this, it was very difficult to avoid the embarrassment of being discovered with a raging hard on.

"Uh," Harry grunted in his effort not to thrust his hips upwards. Ron seemed to take it as protest and quickly pulled himself backwards.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away," Ron made to sit up but Harry's hands gripped at Ron's arms fiercely. He didn't trust his voice so he shook his head instead. His neck was burning at the point at which Ron had kissed him. He already missed the feeling of the other boy's weight and heat above him. A deep shiver ran through him and Harry tugged Ron back down towards him.

"Don't stop," The words left Harry's mouth before he could stop them. Ron scanned Harry's face briefly before lowering himself down again, resuming his sucking on Harry's neck. Ron shifted slightly until their bodies were properly aligned and stifled a groan as their erections made contact. Harry whimpered and gripped at Ron's back desperately, unable to stop his hip from thrusting upwards.

_Ron was hard too_, the thought made Harry's heart beat wildly against his ribcage.

They quickly found a rhythm, Ron abandoning Harry's neck in favour of tonguing his mouth again. Harry willingly opened his mouth to the ginger boy and relished the feeling of being dominated by his best friend.

Harry spread his legs to give Ron room to fit comfortably, their erections both leaking and leaving small wet patches on the front of their pyjama bottoms. Ron pressed forward and their cocks slid together deliciously. The two boys gripped at each other, desperately rutting against each other. Harry was panting, barely able to keep up with the pace of Ron's kisses. He got a chance to take a deep breath when Ron pulled back to urgently pull down their pyjama bottoms. When Ron returned to his previous position, the heat created by their naked flesh meeting had Harry throwing his head backwards, moaning.

Harry's erection twitched and strained towards Ron's. The ginger boy moaned back, his hands eagerly gripped Harry's hips as he began to grind downwards. It was bliss. Harry clawed to Ron's back, his legs falling open wider. He tried to kiss Ron again but their thrusting made it difficult. Harry gave up in favour of sucking on Ron's shoulder. A savage part of him wanted to mark Ron, make him remember their practice session for as long as the deep red bruise would last.

Ron groaned and rested his cheek on Harry's head. A light sweat had broken about his forehead in the effort to keep up their pace. It was fast and merciless and Ron thanked Merlin that Harry was good at Silencing Spells. He felt the first tell tale signs of his impending orgasm, his thighs were shaking and his breathing was irregular. Harry's body beneath him was shaking and sweating also, which reassured the ginger boy immensely.

"I'm close Harry," Ron shuddered and bit his lip desperately. He tried to last as long as he could but when Harry wrapped his legs about his back, pulling Ron impossibly close and thrust back in earnest, Ron's self control faltered and he felt his orgasm hit. Intense pleasure washed over him as he spurted hot come on to both of them. Harry moaned and threw his head back, releasing copious amounts of spunk too.

It took several moments for Harry's breathing to return to normal. Ron rolled off of him and he instantly felt the evidence of their orgasms begin to cool on his stomach and groin. The longer they lay there in silence, the hotter Harry's face became. A guilty feeling washed over him. Somehow he felt like he had taken advantage of his friend. Ron however was blissfully unaware of the slight turmoil going on in his friends mind. He rolled casually on to his side and rested his head on his hand, propped up by his elbow.

"I think I like practicing," He grinning impishly at Harry, who couldn't help but smile back guiltily. So maybe Ron wasn't the innocent victim here. Harry sat up and pulled his pyjama bottoms back up, wiping at the come stains on his stomach, "If practicing is this good, then the real thing with a girl must be amazing." Ron heaved a satisfied sigh and threw a cheeky smile at Harry again.

"Hey Harry, if you ever feeling like practicing again…" Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry snorted and punched his friend on the shoulder before pushing him off of his bed.

"I'll know where to find you," Harry called to him, groping around for his wand on the bed, which hand gone unnoticed to the left of Harry's head. The Boy Who Lived spelled his curtains shut, leaving a grinning Ron to stumble back towards his own four-poster.

"Night, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Night, Ron."

_The End_


End file.
